1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of electronic devices and, more particularly, to compressed video blanking period transfer over a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL).
2. Description of the Related Art
HDMI (e.g., HDMI1, and HDMI2) and MHL (e.g., MHL1, MHL2, and MHL3) were designed to transfer uncompressed video (and audio) content from source devices to sink devices. The uncompressed video provides the best video quality as long as the link (e.g., HDMI and MHL) can support the full bandwidth (BW) needed. Recent advancements in display technology have increased demand for high resolution videos (e.g. 8 k). However, it is difficult to transfer such high resolution videos across conventional HDMI and MHL links due to bandwidth limitations. Especially, HDMI and MHL are not designed for compressed video content transfer. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to transfer compressed video content over the HDMI and MHL links.